A Fated Heart
by Vincent Dark-fire
Summary: A whole life where you are never meant to be alive. Everything you do is a move that is set out for you by the king of games. What if your whole life is a lie. This is the remake of the true master if Kingdom hearts.


On a bearin land filled with dust and broken keyblades. A lone figure was stumbling down a dirt path that was made form years of walking down it. "Where is she?" The voice sounded hollow, like the void of space. He was dragging his feet across the ground.

Hi body seemed to be slowing down on him, his clothing was full of holes and slash marks. His hair was cover in dirt, the ends where singed off, and his blood red locks feel into his face. His eyes where dull, when people looked at them, they could see the light has left them.

His clothing where a black long coat that looked like it seen ware and tare (1),black jeans with holes where held up with two red belts, that crossed in the back. There where two clasp-able cases, that led to hard leather boots that covered his shins.

Black finger less gloves with metal bands on the back on them adorn his hands. A hood was pulled down as he kept walking to no-ware. He kept moving, something told him come here to this grave-yard of keyblades. He didn't have much armor on, it was slowly falling off, his shoulder guard fell off as he took another step.

How long has it been since he seen her, how long has it it been since she smile, how long as he had to go with out hearing her voice. How long. Has he forgotten her face, he tired to think back only to meat with headache.

Naruto was walking down a dirt road, a heart shape moon was high into the night sky, giving him light to see down his path. All round him where keyblades rusted over time the keys ends where sticking into dead grass. As he kept walking down his path, his armor stated to fall off. As hit the ground it started to fall into darkness. Naruto's eyes where dull. He looked like a zombie. As his feet kept moving on there own. His arms hang loosely by his side. "Find her, I must find her." He kept repeating these words over and over.

As kept walking his body was ready to give out. Naruto looked up into the moon. "Why cant I find her? Giver her back to me." He fell to his knees as his vision grew with darkness. "Giver her back." He whispered to him self. He sat there looking at the ground where he past out.

A figure in a red cloak with his face rapped up, stood over him. His golden eye looked at him"So I finally found you. Naruto, or should I call you Roxas, but where you are going it wont mater." he bent down to pick him up. Throwing him over his shoulder. he turned around to see a smaller person standing a few feet away from him.

"So you finally came to get him. You took you're time finding him, he been alone while he looked for her." The voice was that of an old man. "Look at the poor soul wandering for what could been years, fighting to keep his light from fading out." The old man was in a hooded cloak his arms where behind his back.

The dust around them started to fade to show a man who was cover head to toe armor, it was a dull red with a golden trim. The helmet has two red prongs, one on each side of the helmet. The arms, legs, and the ribs of the armor are a dull orange, while its knee guards, gauntlets, and breast plate are a dull gold. A torn black cape flapped as the wind picked up.

The man wrapped in red looked at a figure who was kneeling with a giant keyblade that was called End's of the Earth. "Ven, Aqua where are you, its cold, darkness, Xehanort" the armor man stood up looking at Diz. He lunged at him only to be blocked by a red sword that looked like a Devil's wing.

The older man was gone when the Armor jumped back, as if he was never there in the first place.

"Ah the lingering Will, a relic of the past that needs to be destroyed." Diz said while picking up Naruto, the hooded man pushed the armor back and opened a portal of darkness behind him only to jump back into it. Diz soon fallowed him from the other side, as the two left the armor went back to its kneeling. "I am sorry. I will make this right."

They walked into a room that was completely white, there was a girl with blond hair sitting there at a table with a drawling book. She looked over to them standing there with Naruto and Xion. "Namine you have work to do."

She looked at naruto who was still knocked out, a sad smile grew a c her face. She slowly nodded her head.

The hooded man turned around and started to walk towards the door. "I want him in a clean slat where we can continue with our plans, I want everything about her to be gone.

She looked at him."What do you mean, there bonded?" She put down her notebook. Looking at him, her deep blue eyes were filled with sadness "like I said they will always find away to be together."

The man let out a laugh. "That is nonsense, a puppet like her never had a heart, and the boy was never meant to live, he is just another copy that stole a heart."

He turned around leaving her alone. She went back to her notebook, there was a pic of Naruto standing there with Oblivion and Oathkeeper in his hands while Xion was standing next to him with her keyblade out, the blades where pointed at a hooded figure. Above them was Kingdom Hearts, the light was giving it a creepy vibe, as if it was telling about a future of darkness.

"With out her, Naruto will fall to his darkness. You have to keep them together. Please don't make me do this." She brought her notebook closer to her chest. A small amount of tears where falling down her face.

On the back of a picture of Naruto cover in blood while holding the dead body of Xion, His eyes where blood red, his whisker where more profound, while tears of blood where falling down his face on to her pale skin. Behind him was Kingdom hearts but this time it was red, around him keyblades covered in blood and sticking into the ground. Coming out of his back Oblivion and Oathkeeper. Xion Keyblade was sticking out her chest.

She dropped her notebook when she saw what would happen if she was taken from him. Namine never drew her picture they make them self's her power come from understanding them.

The pictures where of the hidden memories that people had. That where locked away by the heart, some times they tell her the past, the present, and the future.

The hooded man walked over to what seamed like a computer, it was made of seven monitors. It showed data that look like it showed somebody's vitiles. There was bars moving back and fourth. DiZ sat there looking at the data as he moved his hands at the keys.

The hooded man walked over to see the data was coming along. "How much longer?"

DiZ looked at the hooded man, he grew a smirk at the answer. "He is almost done and when Namine is done with him, I want him brought to me. He should be alive, he must be destroyed, a person like him has no right to live."

He when back to his computer, the hooded man just nodded his head and started to walk out of the room. He started to tap on the keys on the bored and a beam of light engulfed Naruto and taking him onto what he called the other World.

Eyes opened to see a dull looking ceiling made of wood, he moved his hand to run the sleep out of his eyes, but stopped to look at his hand. "That wired dream again."

He moved his feet to get his self steady before getting up. His room had a desk with school work on it, text books of many different subject filled the small book shelf the desk had. Off to the side was a drawling of a dirty blond hair boy in black clothing with a guy with red hair next to him. If you looked close to the side of the the blond, there seemed to be and out line of a third person.

His hair fell into his face, a dull blond, moving them a side he smiled as the sun showed threw the window, his eyes where different color, the right one was a dark blue with a yellow center, while the other one with a deep purple one with the same yellow as his right one.

He wore a simple white t-shirt, with a pair of blue shorts, sitting on the edge of his bed, he looked down to his right hand, hoping that something would show up, slowing closing his hand he closed his eyes. "Thous dream are getting weirder and weirder."

Getting up by pushing himself off of the bed. He smiled as he turned around and opened the window that yet fresh air in his room, breathing in the air of a new day he smiled to him self.

"Five more days until spring break is over, and then its back to school."

He jumped off his bed and walked over to his closet, pulling out long black pants that where a mix of leather and denim, slipping them on over his short he pulled out a gray long sleeve shit. After putting on the shirt he pulled out a short jacket that was white with black going over his sides and back, putting on the coat and closing a few buttons to keep it from blowing in the wind, he leaned down and pulled out knee high black leather boots whit six buckets.

*time skip*

Naruto was walking down a dirt road that lead to where he and his friends would hang out. It was a simple small shack in the middle of the woods, they found it a at the beginning of high school, so they decided to make it theirs and, sense then they have been going there after school every day. "We only have a few days left and we have yet done the homework, i mean who gives out homework on summer. Man what a drag."

"Hey why are you complaining, you all ready did the work as it was given out, then past out it."

The voice was Olette her bright green eyes, a soft brown hair that reached her shoulders, her clothing has a summer feel to it, a orange tank top with a white floral design, with khaki colored Capri pants.

The voice let out a groan. "Yeah and this why you are troublesome." They all stop talking among them selfs as Naruto open the door to the hide out. "Gods I can hear all the way out here."

Hayner was the one who was completing he has brown eyes with blond hair he wares baggy camouflage-print Capris pants, a short sleeveless, grey vest, with a black muscle shirt with a white crudely drawn skull and crossbones.

The last of the four man team was Pence a rather heavy-set boy with brown eyes and black hair, he uses a black head band to keep the hair out of eyes a long-sleeved white shirt with black cuffs, over that was a red jersey with a black and white lining. The jersey has a black silhouette of skeletal dog with three bones above it. Blue pants and a purple bandana around his neck.

These three people where his best friends since. When, its get foggy every time he think how long he has know them, and all he gets is the color red and the taste of something Sweet and Salty.

Naruto placed his hand against this temple, trying to take way the pain. "Naruto Are you OK?" The female of the group asked as she tried to reached out for him. She stopped her self from reaching out. "The world you know is fake."

Naruto could barley hear what she said. "Do you know why the sun set in the color red, it because out of all the colors red is the fastest"

all around him the world seemed to slow down. "***** why are you leaving, you turned your backs on us, me. If you leave you will be hunted down." The red head was standing next to him. "I know but if I want her back I have to leave."

"Roxa….Naruto" The voice was that of a female. Naruto blinked a few time to see he was on the couch that hey had in her hide out, his friends where near him. "Yeah I am here." he tried to get up only to be pushed back down. "You have to rest, the walk over here must have taken it's toll on you. Why we don't take the day off for you. We can make money tomorrow."

"Thanks Olette." he said while his eyes start to closed and drift off to sleep.

**(1) the black robe from Dark Souls Two, but the neck is cover with a black scarf, a black leather vest under neath, as well leather that covers his shoulder as well. when i got i been wearing it all the time, i am sorry but it is like my coat in real life, and yes, he is wearing it threw out the whole story, unless his body changes. And your probably thinking that i suck right now, but the truth is that i had lost my job and thing are not going well with me, and lately my mind is playing tricks with me, i am seeing things that are not there. Oh look a bunny. Wait, is it real or not...nope its not. Fuck.**


End file.
